


Drifting Away

by VoyageBoots



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dinosaurs in space!, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoyageBoots/pseuds/VoyageBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women. Booze. Hunting. Camping. No paperwork. No Anderson. No Press. Keeping his own hours. It’s the best Lestrade’s felt in years.</p><p> Inspired by Rupert Graves appearance in Doctor Who S7E2. Crossover with Sherlock S2E3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Away

**Author's Note:**

> In a Doctor Who episode about dinosaurs on a spaceship (what really happened to them), the actor who plays Greg Lestrade appeared as John Riddell, an African hunter from 1902 who hits it off with Queen Nefertiti and gets to shoot some cool guns.

1.

Lestrade had only met the Doctor once, back when he had first started working for the Scotland Yard. A strange man, insisting he ought to be allowed to see the scene- which Lestrade was supposed to be guarding overnight – was his first meeting. The man had promised not to touch anything and Lestrade didn’t see the harm in letting him look. It had been a whirlwind night from there but the strange man, who only called himself the Doctor of all things, had been polite enough, caught something or another and promised the strange murders would be stopping now. The Doctor had hesitated when he went to leave – but Lestrade had things to do here, like see if the Doctor was right and that bug like thing really was the cause. And so that was that.

* * *

 

2. 

Lestrade’s first impression of Sherlock was not “freak” but rather “Dead God, not another one”. But Lestrade trusted his gut again, and it worked out okay. Sherlock never claimed to have a space ship, or admit to any bizarre origins though….

* * *

 

3. 

Until one day Sherlock did a header off the roof of Bart’s and Lestrade found his career doing much the same way as Sherlock. The Yard asked him to resign and Lestrade found himself at loose ends.

“What are you going to do now?” His mates all asked as he moped in the pub.

“Travel Maybe. Last time I left London was for that Baskerville case, always did want to see the world.” He mused “Maybe go hunting, I haven’t done that in years ex-wife didn’t like it…”

* * *

 

4.

Less than a week later, that strange man from all those years before showed up.

“So I figured I owe you one for yesterday”

“Yesterday? I spent all of yesterday on the sofa debating buying a map to throw  darts at?”

“ Well my yesterday your what 17 years ago? Some slight issues with the temporal flux resistor well I say flux, really it’s much more complex than that… Up for an adventure?”

 “The week I’ve had, rather the year I’ve had – lost my job. I was thinking of going abroad for awhile, maybe to Africa”

“Oo, never been there yet! But what year, 1920s or so?” The Doctor enthused. And well, that was that.

* * *

5.

Lestrade loves 1902. Apparently the temporal whatsits were still broken and 1902 is not quite the roaring 20s but it works. Somewhere along the way he changes his name. One drunk night the Doctor says something amusing about Harry Potter and bad luck, and Greg’s ex had loved those books and the villain was Riddle, and somewhere along the way it becomes Riddell. The Doctor eventually has to go on to save some planet or maybe get a kitten out of a tree, Greg’s still not totally convinced the Doctor even has an official job. But Greg stays. 1902 is soothing to him.

Women. Booze. Hunting. Camping. No paperwork. No Anderson. No Press. Keeping his own hours. It’s the best he’s felt in years. And trips now and again with the doctor. He hopes John found his own way in the end, but Mycroft can go f- himself he thinks one night staring up at the stars.

* * *

 

6.

The dinosaurs though, really those were a bit unexpected. Dinosaurs in space! Imagine the looks on the paleontologist’s faces from his proper time if they could know. The Scottish/English couple from almost his own time were a bit problematic though, Riddell nee’ Lestrade had never even thought about what men from 1902 were supposed to be, his accent could probably stay the same though. Dinosaurs and the most beautiful woman he has ever seen distract him so in the end he goes with being chauvinistic, that’s about all he remembers from history lessons years in the future. The Ponds seem content with that.

And the day is saved. He’s got a new set of guns, gotten to hunt dinosaurs (“dinos! Ha take that Anderson” he thinks smugly) and the Egyptian queen to grace his tent. Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> -3.1415 (crack bonus)  
> Sherlock comes back and goes insane when no one can find Lestrade, who seems to have vanished from his locked flat one afternoon. Luckily, Sherlock was a bit mad before and no one can tell the difference. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Maybe someday I'll clean this up and respost...)


End file.
